Heroes of Dawn
by Ansem's Child
Summary: A story that any person would loved to read featuring classic KH heroes and villains with some new ones thrown in too! Please review because this is my fist fanfic and I'm not so good with summaries... So enjoy!
1. A New Era

Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it 

Rating: T for teens. Contains some naughty words and the occasional girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix of Disney

Warning there are a little bit of spoilers on KHII

Chapter 1: The New Era

"Hey Ravi!" shouted a pretty black haired 14 year old girl from the roof on her house, to a handsome 15 year old blonde boy on the street. "Oh, hey Kairika." He said unhappily. She had been bothering him all day with talk about a tornado. This was a pretty stupid idea because there hadn't been one in Twight Valley since the dawn of creation. The mountains that circled around the valley protected them from that. "So what do you want, afraid you'll get sucked up in the tornado" he jeered. "Well its better to be safe then sorry, you never know." She shouted back. "Oh yes I do, you know there will nev-"he was cut of short by a shrill yell down the street. "Ravi baby, where are you!" Yelled a busty blonde haired 16 year old girl, "Oh hey Aori what's up?" he said somewhat anxiously, she was always harassing him. "Well…" started Aori she was amazed Ravi was even talking to her, maybe the training with Nanbo paid off. "I thought we could take a walk together down near the lake. You never no what might happen there." She said mischievously with a wink. "Well I did have to do something but…" "He can't so buzz off!" said Kairika jumping off the short roof of her house. This rather stunned Aori she was always the prettier of the 2 girls and Kairika never ever talked back to her. "Why so defensive Kairika, It's not like you like Ravi or anything do you?" she said with malice. "Now hey lets not start this, I'm sorry Aori but I gotta go home." He said this while running toward his house. "See you guys later!"

After Aori lost sight of Ravi she started walking towards her house near the river. Kairika was sad and angry at the same time. Sad because no one believed her premonition of the tornado she had in her dream. And angry because well, Aori always made her angry, after eating dinner drearily she stalked up to her room read a book about something or another and went to sleep.

"Wake up Kairika!" screamed her mother. "Something's going on outside like a tornado!" She was right, that moment of satisfaction lasted about 2 seconds, the time it took for the tornado to rip off the tiny roof of their house and suck her up in the swirling vortex.

Almost the same exact thing happened to Aori except her feeling was utmost horror and it took only a second for the winds to rip up her roof and suck her up. This thing happened to Ravi a couple of minutes before the girls and he could swear he saw 4 other shapes in the tornado with him. "Oh my god, she was right." Then he blacked out.

Hope you guys like it 


	2. The New World

Hello I may have not got any reviews but I will not stop writing it is my passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix, Disney, or Kingdom Hearts (But I do own Kairika, Aori, and Ravi :)

Chapter 2: The New World

"Helooo, are you waking up?" Ravi slowly got up. He felt light he'd been hit with a baseball bat. He then opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a strange room with all kinds of strange dolls and weird ornaments. "Hey there, you okay?" came a voice right behind him. He looked around and saw a girl with black hair and red lipstick. She had a black tank top on and a black miniskirt. She looked like some of the girls from the city that came through the valley. "The valley!" he yelled before he fainted back on the bed. "What a strange kid, but very cute." She said to herself with a smile and then went back to her work.

Meanwhile in a different part of town Kairika was starting to explore the town she woke up in after the tornado. It was large and had 3 districts. The weird thing about it was that it was always night time. That and there was always new people coming into town. "Gee, I wonder if there's a restaurant or something around here I'm starving…" Just then 2 tough looking guys from around the alley walked up to her. "Hey there baby how you doin?" one of the guys asked. Kairika didn't know whether to be scared or grateful for some direction. "I'm good but a little hungry you guys know where I can get something to eat?" she said sweetly. "Yeah, but first you have to give us something." Said the other guy, "Oh yeah what?" she said a little frightened. "All your money, we don't just let people down here for free ya know" said the one guy. "But I don't have any money" whimpered Kairika, she was scared now. "Then we'll take you to the boss and see how he deals with you" stated the one guy grimly. "Leave her alone!" yelled a voice from behind. Kairika looked behind the 2 guys that were coming at her with knives pulled from their coats. She saw a tall 16 year old boy wearing a black vest with a red shirt on with black pants and boots on wielding a thing that looked like a cross between a sword and a gun. "Nanbo!" she yelled, never would have thought she would have been so happy to see the toughest kid in the valley with a weird weapon. "Hey Kairika how've you been?" he asked with his smile that could have made an angel drop down from heaven. "Oh great it's Leon's brat apprentice and he brought the gunblade with him, lets go!" one of the guys yelled and they both ran past Kairika and darted around the corner. "This isn't done yet!" one of the guys yelled before he went around the corner. "Well that was interesting hey Nanbo you know where I can get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Meanwhile in another corner of an unknown world Aori was just waking up. "Hey where am I?" she asked waking up. "With me my child." said a voiced filled with malice. "Who are you?" Aori asked starting to feel scared; she was definitely not at home anymore. "I am a friend who can help you find the ones that you lost, including Ravi." At the mention of Ravi Aori jumped she didn't know how this person knew about him. But he sure wasn't here and she could use some help finding him. "Ok then lets start looking." She said starting off into the abyss. "Wait, first your training." "What training we have to find Ravi!" she yelled she was getting impatient. "Yes, but this mission will be a difficult one so you need to gain in power." Aori knew this person was right and for some reason the word power appealed greatly to her. Yes, she thought to herself I need power to gain his love. "Yes master we should train." she said. "Good." said the being. It was already too easy.

Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
